Smile For Me
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: Fate had brought them together, drawing them together and showing them that happiness could be found easily as well as lost. Too bad that in the end everything had to go back to normal and eventually fade away. Her smile lingers and its because of him...


**Smile For Me**

**X**

**Itachi -x- Sakura**

**X**

**Rating T**

**X**

_Italics --- Thinking_

**Bold --- Emphasis**

_**Bold/italics --- Memory**_

**X**

**Author's Note:**** Yes people, I'm back!! And with a NEW one-shot no doubt! Like I had already said, I would be writing a one-shot and viola!! CX Damn, I'm SO proud! **

**EN-FUCKING-JOY**

**X**

**Chapter 1: Decisions**

**X**

The cell she was in was cold, her face was reddened and her body was sore. Clothes torn in various places including her backside from the fighting she had been previously doing...

Her bottom lip was swollen due to the punch she received from an Akatsuki member, no doubt...

She didn't bother trying to sit upright. Even when her cell-door creaked open loudly which in turn hurt her sensitive ears. Her eyes darted around the room until they landed upon the figure of Hoshigake Kisame.

A frown was present on her mouth as she recalled the events that ended her up in this damned cell!!

**-**

_**It was a usual morning for Haruno Sakura. Got up, ate, brushed her teeth and got dressed. Though this particular day was going change her entire future from here on in.**_

_**Tsunade had assigned her to a mission. **_

_**It was simple enough. Retrieve a scroll from a distant village and return it safe and sound to Konohagakure. **_

_**Eating up the last of her french toast. Sakura exited her apartment with only a backpack filled with various weapons as well as food and other such necessities.**_

_**The sun was just rising over the horizon of the forest beyond that of the leaf village. It would be the same exact forest that she would be traveling through in order to arrive in the village.**_

_**Since Tsunade had ranked this mission a 'C' which in Sakura's case was the lowest mission she had ever received from her mentor!! She shrugged it off however, due to many of the other shinobi having been on a current mission thus why she had been the one to get the mission...**_

_**Sakura let out a long sigh, sleep hadn't been an option lately. She had been working double shifts and was having a lot of trouble sleeping mainly because of all the night terrors!**_

_**She blew a strand of pastel hair out of her face as she continued walking. Never slowing her pace down, only increasing it by the second. She really wanted to finish the mission as quick and painless as she could and then maybe when she got back home she could take a nice long nap.**_

_**Thinking about the mere thought made Sakura very sleepy...**_

_**The 17 year old tucked pink hair behind her ear as she continued to jump from tree to tree. Her hair had grown long since she was 15 and she refused to cut it anymore!**_

_**Though, she still continued to wear the same attire as when she was a genin. Even though she had changed her attire when she was 14, Sakura had decided that her older outfit was much more easy to move around in and not to mention comfortable.**_

_**Lately, Sakura had been trying to get through her depression. The feeling of being all alone with no one there by her side or even to love her! Her parents had died last year due to the war between Leaf and Sound.**_

_**They weren't even shinobi!**_

_**Sakura was supposed to protect them! But she didn't get there in time and just helplessly listened to the agonizing screams of her mother and father once they were slaughtered...**_

_**The memory still haunted her even to this day.**_

_**She was still trying to forget that day but maybe she wasn't supposed to forget!? Maybe she was just supposed to deal with it like a real shinobi but then again shinobi are allowed to show their emotions once in a while even though they are not supposed to...**_

_**Naruto had been the one to take her into the light. He had shown her happiness again but it ended soon after... The day that she, Kakashi and Naruto had all been assigned to a 'B' ranked mission.**_

_**They had been ambushed by Sound and a battle ensued. Sure enough Orochimaru and Sasuke had shown up and Sasuke had been the person who took all of the remaining happiness away from her!!**_

_**He had NO right whatsoever!!**_

_**That... that bastard took the life of Uzumaki Naruto! The person who had been his teammate and the person who cared a great deal for the young Uchiha!!**_

_**Sasuke didn't give a damn! All he wanted to do was exceed his limit of power and finally show Naruto how strong he really was...**_

_**And she had watched him die before her eyes! Just like that of her beloved parents... Somehow Sakura felt as if Naruto's death was somehow her fault as well...**_

_**She should have helped him but he clearly stated for her to keep away and protect herself. Of course she had listened to him, she shouldn't have and should have fought by his side even if it meant dieing as well...**_

_**She would have died with honor knowing that she had done something other than cower behind Kakashi-sensei...**_

_**Shaking such thoughts out of her head, Sakura came to a fork in the road as she took out the map within her backpack and examined it carefully. According to the map, Sakura should go right but the trail to the left seemed shorter and also would lead her to her destination.**_

_**Jumping at the opportunity to make the mission go by faster, Sakura chose the left trail and traveled quickly, stopping for nothing until she felt a great presence.**_

_**Her mind was in haze even as she dodged a series of shuriken. They eventually embedded themselves within the trunk of a tree as she landed on a thick branch and searched the area.**_

_**There!**_

_**Sakura jumped backwards and watched as the branch she had currently been occupying was destroyed! Splinters coming at her and cutting her in places, though nothing too sever.**_

_**She was met with the figures of Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame. At once she knew who they were and at the same time her mind was going crazy!**_

_**'I am SO screwed!'**_

_**'I'm going to die!!'**_

_**'I can't fight two Akatsuki members! Let alone one!!'**_

_**Creating 5 clones of herself, Sakura charged at the figure of Itachi as she threw punches and kicks his way which he seemed to easily either block, counter or dodge with incredible speed and agility!**_

_**It was a LONG way down and if Sakura fell it was all over!!**_

_**Taking in ragged breaths, Sakura watched as Itachi approached her with wicked speed before lashing out at her. He managed to nick her in the gut, though just barely...**_

_**She wanted to just run around them but knew that she couldn't...**_

_**Cursing under her breath, Sakura met the tree back first as she wiped the saliva from her chin. Extracting a single kunai, Sakura charged at Itachi who allowed Kisame to drop in on the battle.**_

_**She had no choice but to jump backwards, he had a HUGE fucking sword! Which he called, Samehada.**_

_**-**_

_**Blood dripped from almost ever single area of her body as a fist collided with her face, ultimately busting up her bottom lip and instantly causing it to swell before bleeding.**_

_**Sakura picked herself up as she wiped the blood away with the back of her hand before watching her enemy intently.**_

_**She had managed to nick Itachi and Kisame in areas but not enough to deal any damage, not as much as they had done to her anyway.**_

_**The last thing she remembered was the air wiping across her face as she finally let the darkness seep in and then she lost her balance, plummeting to the ground below.**_

"_**Why don't you let her fall?" Kisame asked with raised brows.**_

"_**She will be a hostage to reel in Kyubi."**_

_**Kisame chuckled as he sheathed Samehada and took the small kunoichi as he flung her unconscious body over his shoulder...**_

_**-**_

Her frown lessened but it was still there!

Brows now furrowed as she felt the headache kick in again. She felt so weak all of a sudden and direly wanted to rest...

_'Well this mission blows...'_

"Oi, kunoichi."

Sakura glared hard at Kisame as she watched him approach her with languid steps.

"What!?"

"You need to eat." He pointed out as soon as he heard her stomach growl.

"No."

"It doesn't matter what you say."

She was forcefully pulled to her feet as Kisame locked her wrists together using chakra strings. Her eyes rolled when Kisame literally pushed her out of the small and cold cell and out in a hallway Sakura assumed.

They seemed to be in a room of some sort.

A kitchen perhaps!?

Kisame sat Sakura down in one of the chairs as he extracted an already prepared bowl of instant ramen. Sakura grimaced at the thought of Naruto eating ramen with his mouth stuffed and food flying out at everyone when he spoke.

Kisame placed the bowl in front of her as he handed her a pair of chopsticks...

"I need my hands to eat."

Kisame glared but agreed to remove the chakra strings so that she could eat and not starve to death.

Sakura's eyes locked onto Itachi's onyx orbs as soon as he entered the room with a grim line on his lips. He had told Kisame to leave the kunoichi and himself alone to talk.

"You are aware that you are a hostage?"

Sakura turned her head away.

"No! And what for!?"

"Why, Kyubi of course."

She knew damn well that he meant Naruto and instantly she made a fist, her body beginning to shake soon afterwards.

"You can't..."

"And why not?"

"Naruto is fucking dead you bastard!"

Her sudden outburst triggered something within Itachi and he found himself suddenly slamming Sakura against a nearby wall as soon as she hit the bowl of ramen from the table.

"Watch it."

Sakura broke down, her tears sliding down her cheeks as she gave out a faint whimper when she was released and hit the hard floor that was the kitchen. Her appetite having already been satisfied, Sakura picked herself off the ground and began screaming when Kisame placed the chakra strings around her wrists again as he threw her into the same cell as before!

Her body shivered from the cold as she sneezed. Why did she have to be constantly cursed with bad luck!?

Wasn't it enough that her parents and Naruto had died!?

Her tired body stopped moving as Sakura let her emerald eyes close for a split second. That was all she needed before she was drifting off into sleep which she never wanted to awaken from. Ever!!

**X**

"Man, she sure sleeps a lot." Mused a very bored Deidara.

Sakura forced her eyes to open as she was met with the kind and gentle face of Deidara. Another Akatsuki member...

"Your up."

"No. really!?" Sakura shouted in his face.

He grumbled under his breath before cutting the chakra strings and taking her wrist in his large hand. She was sure that she was going to catch a cold if she stayed in that pathetic excuse of a cell any longer!!

"Where are we going?"

The male didn't answer her, he just kept walking until he reached a certain door while pushing it open and allowing Sakura to step in first before himself.

"You can stay in here until Itachi gets back."

"Where did he go?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"Mission with Kisame."

Sakura nodded her head while letting her tired body hit the softness of the large king-sized bed that was located near a window. Deidara had said that he would arrive with food and that she could eat in his room.

As soon as the blonde had left, Sakura preformed a few hand seals and tried making a few clones of herself using her chakra but nothing was happening!!

She cursed out loud.

They must have drained most of her chakra, which rendered her unable to fight, let alone do much of anything!

_'Now this mission really does blow. Big time!!'_

The rest of the morning was spent in the company of the blonde haired male which Sakura seemed to have taken a liking to all of a sudden. She knew that she shouldn't but he was so nice to her, unlike Itachi and Kisame!

Once Deidara felt the familiar presence of the elder Uchiha, he grabbed Sakura and apologized once he placed her back in her cell as well as remembering to re-tie her wrists with the chakra strings.

"Was the mission successful?"

Itachi nodded his head.

Deidara took note of the blood staining Itachi's clothing.

"I'm going to shower."

The blonde haired male stepped aside and allowed Itachi to walk past him. Once he made sure that Itachi was out of sight, the blonde made his way towards Sakura's cell and opened the door enough for him to be able to see her.

"What are you doing?" Came a voice from behind him.

Deidara nearly jumped out of his skin for fear that it was Itachi behind him.

"Kisame! What the hell!?"

Said male laughed at his friend's priceless face.

"Calm down, blondie..."

Deidara fumed as he walked past Kisame who was still laughing slightly. Though his voice cut through the silence and stopped the male.

"You better hope that Itachi doesn't find out about you warming up to the hostage."

Deidara blushed at that, I guess he hadn't quite realized...

"I... I'm not!"

Kisame let it slide by and left the area.

**-**

Itachi lathered shampoo into his long tresses as he sighed.

_'Kyubi is... dead?'_

The only question left was what were they supposed to do now!? Akatsuki still needed Kyubi but no longer was he around!!

This ruined all their plans!

Well, Itachi would be sure to speak with the little Konohagakure blossom after his shower.

He still needed some more answers however...

**-**

"Hey, are you hungry?"

Sakura looked up at the passive face of Deidara as he walked in.

She accepted the bowl of soup and ate slowly, filling her hungry belly to its content. Wiping the excess broth from her chin, Sakura watched as Deidara gathered up the bowl and spoon and stood from his spot.

"What's your name?"

Sakura was caught off guard but answered his question nonetheless.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"I'm Deidara."

That was all he said before opening the cell door and bidding goodbye to her before heading for the kitchen; a smile plastered on his lips the entire way there.

_'Deidara...'_

The cell door swung open until it hit the wall which caused Sakura to jump a little at the sudden intrusion.

What frightened her most _was _who was standing in the doorway of her cell room!

_'Uchiha Itachi!'_

"What was Deidara doing in here?" He demanded as he approached her with long strides.

She glared hard.

"Feeding me."

He knelt next to her with a cold stare.

"Do you lie about Kyubi's death?"

Sakura felt her body numb as she moved away from him, eyes wide and tears already falling as she screamed.

"He's dead!"

"Calm down." Was all he said.

She didn't however...

"Why do you shed tears for him?"

Sakura looked up at his face.

"What?"

"Why do you cry?"

Sakura let out a shaky breath followed by more tears silently making their way down her red cheeks.

"He... Was my friend..."

Itachi continued to watch her; still he didn't know why the kunoichi cried over this! Shinobi weren't supposed to show any signs of weakness or emotion for that matter! But here she was, balling her eyes out...

Itachi didn't understand friendship... Maybe a long time ago, before he slaughtered his entire clan but now it was only but a word to him, totally dead...

He stood up but not before taking one final look at the crying kunoichi. Something about her intrigued him but he would find out what it was exactly that intrigued him later...

He just wanted to sleep...

**-**

Evening rolled around soon after and Sakura found herself once again in the company of Deidara as he handed her yet another bowl of soup and a piece of bread which she accepted gratefully.

She sneezed uncontrollably once the bowl's contents had been emptied out by Sakura herself. Deidara had suggested that maybe she was allergic to chicken noodle soup but she had told him otherwise.

"A cold, maybe?"

Sakura sneezed again.

"Perhaps."

He touched her forehead with the back of his hand and just as quickly retracted it, almost as if he had burnt himself by just merely touching it. Actually come to mention it, Sakura did seem a little flushed...

"Hold on. I'll get you some medicine."

Sakura nodded her head dumbly as she let her body rest against the wall...

Minutes later, Sakura heard the creaking of the cell door being opened and opened her eyes to meet Deidara holding a first-aid kit in one hand and a glass of water in the other as well as a spoon.

"Here."

Deidara handed Sakura the spoon filled with a thick, red substance as she grimaced at the mere thought of it touching her tongue. The smell was horrid to here nose but Deidara reassured her that it worked well.

Summoning up all her courage, Sakura quickly placed the spoon filled with the liquids into her mouth and swallowed hard before grabbing for the water and drowning down the vile taste of the medicine.

"That will only cure your cold. The fever I'm afraid will have to subside by itself..."

Sakura nodded her head.

Her body felt feverish and in an hour's time, when Deidara came to check up on her, he discovered her on the floor and more flushed then ever! Not to mention that the heat had only increased.

He knew that she had to be moved into another room and quickly he scooped her up and carried her off to his chambers. Since he had both a futon and a bed, Deidara allowed the girl to take the bed as he placed her gently on it.

She groaned.

Deidara ran out of the room and returned with a bowl of cold water and a cloth which he dunked into the water and drained as he placed it on Sakura's forehead; watching as her face became relieved.

She opened one emerald eye.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because... You are my friend..."

She smiled at that while parting her lips.

"Thank you, Deidara..."

She drifted off into a peaceful sleep soon afterwards and Deidara watched her until he too became tired and let his body hit the softness of the futon across from his bed.

_'I hope Sakura-chan gets better soon...'_

**-**

Nighttime soon after arrived and all of Akatsuki were already in deep sleep, including the ever so stoic Uchiha Itachi...

Sakura shifted as she let out small sighs, she was feeling very feverish and desperately wanted to hop into a freezing cold pond to relieve her of all the heat.

Her mind was in daze as she sat straight up and looked around the pitch-dark room while removing the fallen cloth from her lap and placing it back into the bowl near the bedside.

She rubbed her eyes and felt as if she were going to barf. She still felt like she was dreaming and thought of all the events as a dream as she advanced out of the room and headed down the hallway all the while pressing her body against the wall to help support her.

Her vision was blurry and she almost tripped a couple of times as she made her way down the quiet hallway until she came across a random door and pushed it open while stumbling inside...

Emerald eyes darted over to the large bed situated in the middle of the room.

She picked herself up as she wobbled forwards until her hands touched the edge of the bed and she looked at the male figure. Her face was still flushed even as she climbed right into the bed and traced the outline of the male's hard jaw.

She wet her lips with her tongue as she inched closer and closer to his sleeping face. That is, before a pair of hands gripped her shoulders and forced her away from him.

"What are you doing?"

She blinked a few times, her mind still in a daze.

"Nothing..."

A bedside lamp was turned on as the face of Uchiha Itachi became known, even though all Sakura saw was a big blur. She laughed slightly while placing her hands against the Uchiha's sturdy chest.

"How did you get out of your cell?"

"My... cell...?" She drawled in confusion.

He rubbed his temples as he took the girl's wrist and left the room. He knew exactly how Sakura managed to get out of her cell and he sure as hell wasn't too pleased about it either!!

Entering Deidara's room, Itachi looked over to the bed but quickly looked over to the futon where sure enough the blonde haired male was laying deep in sleep...

"Get up."

Deidara opened his eyes as Itachi flicked on the main lights.

"Explain." He threw Sakura forwards and watched as Deidara caught her in his arms.

"She's sick."

Itachi didn't seem too pleased with the answer he had received and instead scoffed.

"Why was she in my room?"

Deidara too was now confused as he looked down at the sleeping face of Sakura.

"She's... full of surprises..?"

Itachi glared before speaking.

"Make sure that it doesn't happen again."

With that he left the room.

"You've got to be more careful, Sakura-chan..." He mused as he placed her back in bed.

**X**

It seemed as if weeks had passed by and now she was currently within Itachi's chambers, her mind was blank...

"Where is everyone?"

"Mission."

"Why were you left?"

"I had the task of looking after you..."

Sakura sighed as she watched Itachi gently place a cold cloth on her forehead. Her fever had gone down but she was still sick and needed someone watching after her almost all the time!

Sakura accepted the medicine as Itachi then after took the glass of water and handed it to her as well.

The taste still lingered on her tongue even after drinking the whole glass full of water!

Why haven't they killed her yet?

Sakura was even unsure about that as she sighed in contentment.

"Why am I still here..." She mused out loud without realizing.

Itachi looked over at her, a grim line on his lips as he watched her eyes close. Those eyes seemed to be so full of sadness and pain, just like him... He too was all alone and the girl as well...

"You and me are alike."

Sakura peered at him.

"How so?"

"You're alone. Are you not?"

She nodded her head even though her heart was breaking even more as she heard the truth come from another person...

"I am as well."

"That's because you choose to be alone..."

Itachi looked over at her, he was interested in what she had to say.

"Choose to be alone?"

She nodded her head.

"You don't want to befriend anyone. Closing yourself off to the rest of the world when people _want _to know you..."

"You think that pushing everyone away from you will make you stronger and that's why friendship has never applied to you."

Her eyes closed again.

"Why are you alone?"

Silence.

"Because everyone around me died."

The pain of losing someone dear to you was a huge blow and for Sakura to lose more than one person almost in the same year, truly was a huge blow. A blow to the heart, the same heart Sasuke had broken even more...

He had killed Naruto...

Tears slipped past her eyes as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_'Ototo, you were a fool to let her go...'_

**X**

"Deidara."

Said male looked over his shoulder at a perfectly healthy Sakura as she smiled at him. She stepped closer to him as she parted her lips.

"Arigatou."

Her lips pressed against his cheek in a friendly manner.

He blushed three shades of red as he touched his cheek, Sakura smiled at him.

"For being my friend that is."

He blushed again.

"Thank you for being my friend as well, Sakura-chan."

She nodded her head.

It was weird...

First she hated the idea of being in Akatsuki but now she liked it. Everyone was so nice to her, especially Deidara!! Her and the male were almost inseparable, they were always constantly together.

She glanced over at him.

"Your just _like... him..._"

Deidara hadn't heard the girl but Sakura didn't care; it was more something that she had said to herself...

Because, she felt as if a part of Naruto was dwelling within Sakura and that's why Deidara was watching over her...

She knew that she should be saddened by the thought but all she did was smile and laugh whenever Deidara did something funny. He was happy that he made the once depressed girl happy, it suited her well.

Of course, Itachi was back to his cold demeanor but then one night...

**-**

Itachi was still thinking about the events of the day when he was asked to watch over Sakura.

The things she said haunted him to no extent.

He had never thought about befriending anyone! Especially his fellow Akatsuki members, they were only his teammates!

He was outside in the dead of night as he watched fireflies swarm around. Sakura eventually walked outside and spotted Itachi as she sat down next to the male...

"Why am I still here?"

"Because we choose to keep you here."

She huffed while turning her head away.

A bright smile graced her lips as she giggled when a firefly came close to her as she stuck her finger out, hoping that it would land there.

"Besides, you seem content with staying here."

Sakura looked over at Itachi.

"And how do you think that?"

"Your smiling and laughing." He pointed out smartly.

"Its the fireflies!" She shouted while waving her arms over her head.

He raised a brow towards her.

"The fireflies?"

She nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes. When I was a small child my parents always used to take me to a river bank where fireflies were always spotted and we would just sit on the ground and watch them until it got dark..."

Her head bowed as she closed her eyes and placed a hand over her heart. The subject was still sensitive and Itachi knew it as well as he listened to the soft whimpers coming out of her mouth.

He hated it when she cried.

But at that moment it was as if time had stood still...

Itachi looked down with a frown on his lips as he hooked his hand under the girl's chin and forced her to meet his gaze. Slowly he bent forwards until Sakura could feel his hot breath fanning out against her face.

All of a sudden it was like his lips were burning to feel Sakura's pressed against his own and he was not one to ignore these sudden... urges? Was it.

He placed a chaste kiss against her lips as he moved away from her. Sakura seemed to be in a daze as she touched her lips with her fingertips and listened to the retreating footsteps of Itachi.

That had been her first kiss...

**-**

She woke up early in the morning, Itachi's tantalizing scent surrounding her as she looked over at the other body laying in bed next to her...

She smiled slightly at Itachi's composed face, her hands subconsciously ran down the side of his face before brushing strands of hair out of his eyes... Her bottom lip still hurt even thought a full week had gone by...

She sighed for the first time that morning.

A thumb ran across her bottom lip as she flinched slightly but quickly realized that it was only Itachi...

"I did this to you."

Sakura looked at him.

"Its fine. Really."

He cupped her face with his rough hands as he placed kisses against her cheeks but lastly her lips. The taste of her would continue to linger on his taste buds for the remainder of the day.

It was at that moment that Sakura finally realized something!

She needed Itachi! He was the only person that made her happy along with Deidara but her relation towards him was far more than friendship. At first she had just brushed the feeling off but now it was inevitable.

Sakura interlaced their fingers together as she rested her forehead against Itachi's.

He saw the confusion in her face as he ran his fingers up and down her arm...

Once again he kissed her but at the same time he kissed all of her worries away. Flipping the small girl underneath him, Itachi placed light butterfly kisses along her neck and collar bone as he latched onto her lips.

Gently he ran his tongue over her bottom lip and awaited for Sakura to allow him entrance which she did after she finally clued in on what he was silently asking her permission for.

Fresh tears trailed down her cheeks as she ran her fingers through his hair and fought for dominance against the elder Uchiha...

He was first to pull away as a genuine smile graced his lips. He looked down at the small girl beneath him...

"I want to make your happiness last forever..." He wiped all her tears away with the rough pad of his thumb.

He leaned down and captured her lips once again. It was at that moment that both Shinobi finally realized what true love really was. They had found it in each other and now it was time to let go...

"Sayonara..."

Sakura watched with wide eyes as Itachi's image began to fade away along with the rest of the room. The only thing she recalled seeing last was his brilliant smile, something that he only did when only she was around...

**X**

Her body shot forwards.

Sweat covering most of her face and body as she heaved in and out. Running a sweaty hand down her face, Sakura let out a long shaky sigh, eyes darting over to where her digital clock lay.

6:00 am

Dammit! She had to leave now for the mission Tsunade had assigned her on!!

Quickly, Sakura ran into her bathroom and began to vigorously brush her already pearly white teeth until her breath smelled of mint. Fixing her long pink hair, Sakura began to pull on her usual clothing as he picked up the backpack from the floor which was already stuffed with various items as she left..

Luckily she had packed a head of time or she would truly be screwed and not to mention late!!

The village was expecting her to arrive there no later then 7:30... And Sakura sure as hell wasn't one for being late; that was Kakashi-sensei's job...

Exiting Konohagakure through the large gates, Sakura entered the deep forest and began traveling at a fast pace, she had to make it on time!!

**-**

Almost a full hour had already passed and that was when Sakura took out the map Tsunade had given to her as she looked over it quickly before searching ahead of her.

There was a fork in the road and both seemed to lead to the village according to the map that Tsunade had marked, she was supposed to take the right trail and then keep going straight until she eventually reached a bridge.

Her index finger followed the left trail. She thought. The left trail sure as hell was a lot shorter than the right trail and seemed to go right through a very small town where she could stop and get something to eat since she skipped breakfast all together...

"_**Naruto is fucking dead you bastard!"**_

"_**Watch it."**_

_**-**_

"_**Why do you shed tears for him?"**_

"_**Because... he was my friend..."**_

_**-**_

"_**You and me are alike."**_

"_**We are both alone."**_

_**-**_

"_**The Fireflies?"**_

_**He placed a chaste kiss against her lips as he moved away from her.**_

_**-**_

"_**I want to make your happiness last forever..."**_

"_**Sayonara..."**_

_**-**_

Sakura shook her head as she stumbled backwards, tears threatening to fall. Those images! They were all apart of her dream!!

Was it fate!?

Was it trying to draw them together!?

Giving Sakura a sign through her dreams!?

She wiped the tears away from her eyes as she let out a shaky breath followed by a bitter smile towards the lonely left trail as the wind rushed past Sakura and moved the trees all around her...

Her legs began to move as she passed the left trail and took the right trail that Tsunade had marked down for her to take.

Was her dream a vision of some sort!?

As she continued to walk, Sakura let a single tear fall from her closed eyes...

"Itachi. My happiness _will _last."

A sad smile graced her lips.

"Sayonara."

She stopped suddenly as she looked back at what could have been...

"Maybe fate will bring us together in another life."

She caught a single leaf on its journey down to the Earth below. She examined it as she let the wind carry it off in the distance, a smile coming over her as she turned on her heal and began to walk ahead of her.

"The reason I'm smiling is because of you..."

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** I hope that it didn't totally suck but I'm actually pretty damn happy with the outcome. And if some of you still do not know, yes. Sakura dreamed of EVERYTHING!!**_

_**Have a good one!! CX**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CX**_

**X**


End file.
